Matrixography
by ThreeBooksInTheFire
Summary: Matrix written with my words and my thoughts. Thought processes and such that the movie doesn't explain, confusing events sorted out. This is on the Matrix Reloaded, because thats how I roll.


So, the other night I was watching the Matrix Reloaded at two in the morning because I thought it would help me sleep (I have no clue why I thought that, it didn't help.) I was watching, and as I watched, I have this odd habit of narrating things I see. Like thought processes and stuff. So, I began narrating the Matrix and I was all like, "Woah, there's a lot of really deep stuff goin' on up in here. It's awesome." So, I decided to write it down. I will be doing the entire Matrix Reloaded movie, and when I'm done, maybe the other two.

I dun care if you hate the Matrix, I dun care if you think my story is a waste of computer space. I'ma write it, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! MUAHAHA!

(Btw: I need a beta. Anyone interested?)

**Disclaimer: I dun own Matrix Reloaded. It belongs to… Whoever it was that made it, I guess. **

It was odd, as dreams usually are. The code, characters flashing in and out in their dance, forming simple objects, yet complex enough that he couldn't tell what it was until the dream decided to pull his mind away. He could vaguely tell that he was asleep, that it was a dream, but dreams about the Matrix rarely turn out to be just dreams.

Gears, numbers, code. He was inside… What? He heard small clicks, and it struck him. A clock.

The dream seemed to chuckle, as if his understanding amused it. Sure enough, the code solidified, and he pulled away to view a room. Five men, four of them leaving. All wore white shirts and black pants, a uniform?

The clock struck midnight. One of the men punched in his card; the others had obviously done so. "See you tomorrow," Card-man murmured. He looked tired, and Neo could hear it in his voice.

The fifth man sat in a chair before several small screens. Cameras, watching what? He looked ready to doze off, and Neo couldn't blame him. He had figured it out: They were security guards.

Neo had no time to consider, as his oddly real fantasy carried him outside, following Card-man. He was three steps away from the door when he looked up. Neo heard it too: A motorcycle, coming… From above them? Yeah, he thought it was odd. Card-man agreed with him, apparently. He stopped and looked.

His face turned to one of shock as he noticed the building, the broken rail, and the motorcycle (with rider) zooming over the edge. The rider wore leather. Shiny leather that reflected the lights from inside the building. Neo wondered for a moment why it was so familiar. Oh, that's right. Trinity always did like dramatic entrances. Even with the helmet the rider wore, no one could mistake those boots, the leather, or the motorcycle.

In mid-air, Trinity jumped off the motorcycle, doing a back layout as the motorcycle sped towards its target. He felt a little sick: The man sitting in front of the cameras, maybe already asleep now, was not going to survive. Trinity made Tank design that motorcycle very specially: It was rigged with explosives that would trigger as soon as…

The bike crashed through the building. Off went the explosives. The building disappeared, as well as the man with the late job. Well: They didn't disappear, per say… They would just never be the same again.

Trinity landed gracefully, one leg to the side, taking the brunt of the fall on three limbs instead of two.

One of the men getting into his car turned around at the sound of explosions. "Oh my god." His voice was quiet, his face about to panic.

Trinity removed her helmet, revealing her perfectly gelled hair, and… Yes, that was Trinity. No one else he knew would wear sunglasses under a helmet.

The four men, struggling to get up after the explosions, knew she was not supposed to be there. They rushed her. Neo had to feel sorry for them: Trinity was not very merciful to anyone who bothered her while she was on a mission.

She ducked under the first man's club, pushing him sideways, and swung her helmet towards the second man. She knocked him out cold, and, like water, turned in time to kick the first man, before also giving him her helmet treatment. She grabbed the third man's baton with her free hand, twisted herself around, hitting him in the face with her deadly weapon of choice. (1)

The fourth man rushed at her, and she jumped over him, doing a front layout and also smacking him in the back of his head with the hardened biker's gear.

She landed gracefully on her feet, kicking another man's gut, before doing the honor of knocking him out. Another man had apparently gotten back up, she traded a few blows with him before doing a tricky maneuver that brought her boot above her head and into his face.

She dropped her deadly weapon, and a cell phone appeared out of nowhere in her other hand. She put it to her ear. "I'm in."

The code took over again, his dream dissolving into green lines and characters that only made vague sense to him. He knew that it wasn't over yet, though.

The numbers dissolved into a snowstorm of green, shifting, rearranging, and solidifying. He got the gist of a building and a street before the process was complete. He was looking down, towards the cars parked on the edges of the road, clueless people still plugged into the Matrix going about their lives.

Those clueless people probably didn't expect what happened next: Neither did he, but what he saw scared him more than anything else. Trinity broke through the window, turning backwards towards the opening as glass rained around her, pieces cutting into her already bruised and bleeding body. Why would she do that? If she wanted to land without dying, she was facing completely the wrong direction.

He noticed that she had a gun in each hand, and those guns were brought to bear on a figure as a bullet whizzed past her face. Her sunglasses were missing, and her eyes were serious. She started firing just as she began falling.

He noticed the agent then. He wasn't afraid of the programs anymore. He was the one, he was faster than them, and they didn't have much creativity. They attacked, they defended. They also lacked the foresight to grab him so many could attack him. They didn't pick up many other weapons, even though they could use terrain against whomever they attacked. They were no match for him.

But they were more than a match for Trinity, and she had nowhere to run now. If she turned to land correctly, she would be shot, and if she wasn't shot, she still wouldn't land correctly.

The agent and Trinity seemed to move in slow motion. The agent jumped out the window after her. He had one gun and she had two. He had better aim, and did not have to worry about landing. Agents. If someone killed one, the agent would simply pick a human to take over and start the fight again.

Bullets filled the air as they fell. Trinity was flat, easier to hit, while the Agent was falling vertically, a smaller target to hit.

They fell for many stories. How many Neo couldn't count: His mind was on one thing, one thing only. Suddenly it didn't seem like much of a dream anymore. Trinity. Trinity was falling, and he wasn't there to catch her. He knew that if anything, this proved it was a dream even more. If it was real, he would be there, he would be catching her, he would be stopping the agent.

But it _was_ a dream, and he wasn't there.

One bullet was all it took. A lucky shot from the agent, and it was all over. Trinity's face changed from one of anger and concentration to one of shock and pain. Her fingers stopped pulling the triggers, but she was still falling.

She made a very large dent in the car she landed on. He wondered vaguely what the person who owned the car would think when he found Trinity: Leather, cuts, bullet wounds and all, on top of his car.

Dead.

1. Anything can be a deadly weapon in Trinity's hands… And I wanted to avoid saying Trinity's Helmet too often. ((Someone should write a story about the journeys of Trinity's Helmet. We could start a fandom about it. Lol. ))

WOW. Emo first chapter. Then again, this is just basically me retelling the Matrix, so no big deal.

Four pages, 1456 words, 36 paragraphs. (Including Author's Notes.) 3: 29 on the clock. No, not three hours, three minutes and 29 seconds into the movie. Wow. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this.


End file.
